Down the Rabbit Hole (Rapunzel version)
Princess Rapunzel presents Rapunzel in Wonderland Starring Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Valery Pappas as Eden Rowan Atkinson as Zazu Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants Michael Leon Wooley as Louis Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca, The Wolf, and Honest John Jim Cummings as Tigger Travis Oates as Piglet Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit Jodi Benson as Thumbelina Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Jennessa Rose as Abigail Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles E.G. Daily as Gideon Brendon Baerg as Thumper Richard Libertini as Dijon Jeff Bergman as Sylvester the Cat Billy West as Elmer Fudd Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel and Nathan Lane as Timon Chorus: Rapunzel in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Rapunzel in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activites in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree, was a female genie with lime-green skin, pointy ears, long black hair tied in a high ponytail with a rose band, thin matching eyebrows, and white eyes with black pupils, wearing a rose bikini top with pink borders, both gold hoop earrings and cuffs, a red waistband, green bedlah pants, and rose Arabian shoes. Her name was Eden, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Robin Hood and Little John, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Friar Tuck-" Eden was cut off when a foot waved at her face. "Rapunzel!" Sitting on a branch was an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair that was 70 feet long and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with lace decorating the bottom of her skirt, sheer, elbow-length pink sleeves with lace at the ends, puffy pink shoulder sleeves with lavender hairlines, and a lavender corset with a pink ribbon and stitching. Her name was Rapunzel, Eden's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Eden. Accompanying her on a branch was green chameleon with big red eyes. His name was Pascal. "I'm listening," Rapunzel told Eden in a bored voice. As Rapunzel continued making her daisy chain, Eden continued reading. "And even Friar Tuck, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with King Richard and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Rapunzel placed her completed daisy chain on Pascal's head, who shook it off onto Eden's head. Rapunzel giggled, but Eden shouted, "Rapunzel! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mother." Rapunzel apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Eden responded. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Eden asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Rapunzel's head. She picked up Pascal and set on her lap. "That's it, Pascal! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Pascal nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Rapunzel continued. This perplexed Pascal, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Rapunzel and Pascal nodded and squeaked. Rapunzel jumped down to the ground and Eden was too busy to notice. "In my world, you wouldn't say squeak. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Rapunzel.'" Pascal squeaked. "Oh, but you would." Rapunzel said as she picked up her chameleon. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Pascal, and all the other animals too." She put Pascal down in the flower bed, as Rapunzel said, "Why, in my world..." Rapunzel: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Rapunzel drops a flower on Pascal and he bats it away. Rapunzel lies down in the daisy field. Rapunzel: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Rapunzel: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Rapunzel: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Rapunzel: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Rapunzel and Pascal lie down on the riverbank. Rapunzel: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Rapunzel closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Pascal's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The relfection was a hornbill with blue feathers, a white belly, and a red and orange beak. His name was Zazu. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Pascal started to tug on Rapunzel as he squeaked loudly, trying to get the princess's attention. "Oh, Pascal," Rapunzel said. "It's just a hornbill with blue feathers..." Her eyes snapped open and she did too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Zazu pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Rapunzel added in surprise, "And a watch!" Zazu looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my goodness!" Zazu exclaimed. He began to fly away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Rapunzel said. "What can a hornbill possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the hornbill and Pascal followed his owner, as Rapunzel yelled, "Please, sir!" Zazu: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over the hill, Rapunzel stopped and said to her chameleon, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Pascal chased after him, "Mister Hornbill! Wait!" Zazu: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Zazu reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Zazu: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He flew into the hole and disappeared again. Rapunzel and Pascal ran to the rabbit hole and Rapunzel got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said and Pascal squeaked in agreement. Rapunzel started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Pascal, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Rapunzel said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had lead to another large hole. Pascal was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Rapunzel fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Pascal!" Rapunzel shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the princess and the chameleon waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes